


what's in a name?

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being on a last-name basis with Masato is bothering Ren more than he cares to admit, but he has his ways of getting what he wants.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so i think i wrote this & posted it on tumblr liiiike... 4, maybe 5 years ago? that blog is now completely defunct (as in, it's not even still up anymore) so you can imagine my surprise when i found this fic laying around in my google drive, lol. this one's completely wholesome and not at all nsfw or suggestive, and i could probably get away with posting it on my main but since it still technically includes my kink, i just felt a lot more comfortable having it here O|-<  
> i do have something a lot less innocent planned for these two in the future, though. keep an eye out. ۴(๑ꆨ◡ꉺ๑)

As Ren sat at the kitchen counter that morning with his foamy latte, a disheveled looking Masato emerged from their bedroom - deep blue hair mussed, dark circles under his eyes that made his signature mole almost indiscernible. He ambled over to the tea cabinet without paying his boyfriend any mind, which made Ren chuckle rather than offending him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” the ginger called out.

Masato turned around only momentarily to coldly say, “Don’t,” before focusing back on the various boxes of assorted teas.

“What’s up, dear, are you in a bad mood?”

“After you woke me up at six to tell me we had to go to practice and made me start frantically getting ready, before reminding me that we have a day off, I think anyone would be, Jinguji.” _Jinguji_. Something that bothered Ren more than he cared to admit - even after three months of dating, Masato refused to call him by anything other than his family name. He understood the unfamiliarity at the start of their relationship, but months had passed. He figured Masato would be much more comfortable around him by now… but he supposed everyone adjusted to changes at their own pace.

Ren couldn't suppress his grin, but still managed to feel bad, recalling how Masato had looked like a kicked puppy after Ren revealed that he was awake hours before he needed to be. “Oh, come on now…” He snaked his arms around the pianist’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Masa.”

Masato hummed and leaned back into Ren’s embrace, grateful that his back was turned so Ren couldn't see the soft smile and light blush on his face. “Hmm, yeah…”

“Come on, stop being so _grumpy_ …” Ren began to walk his fingers up his boyfriend’s sides, eliciting a sharp breath and a squeak from the blue-haired man.

“J-Jinguji… what are you…”

“Hmmm… when we were little, I remember you being quite ticklish.” He punctuated his statement with an experimental squeeze just above Masato’s hips, and the pianist’s body twitched as he let out a childish yelp of surprise. Ren’s lips curled into a smug grin. “Some things never change.”

“Jinguji, don’t you dare-!”

When the ginger began to scribble his fingers recklessly against Masato’s torso, the slightly shorter man couldn't help but gasp and burst into giggles. He twisted and turned in Ren’s grasp, but as his body convulsed from left to right he was only pressing himself deeper into Ren’s ticklish touches. Ren chuckled as he watched Masato thrash, moving his hands up to stroke the pianist’s ribs, which made Masato _squeal_.

“C-Come on! Jinguji! S-Stop it!!!” Masato cried out through bouts of laughter. He tried to push Ren off of him, but the saxophonist curled one hand around his waist and held him tightly, rendering Masato with virtually no place to go. Ren’s hands were large, his fingers dexterous, and they delicately danced all over Masato's sensitive torso, trying to find all the places that gave him a good reaction. Ren went back to drilling his fingers into the various dips in his boyfriend’s ribcage, and Masato arched his back as an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeak and a new wave of loud chuckles washed over him.

“P-Please! Ah… _Ren_!!!”

As soon as the single syllable slipped from Masato’s lips, breathy and haloed by vociferous giggles, Ren’s hands dropped from the pianist’s sides. He broke out into a grin that, had Masato been facing him to see it, would have made the blue-haired man melt. “Oh my God, _Masato_ …”

Masato groaned and leaned his head back into Ren’s chest. How was he ever going to live this down? The saxophonist dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to the crown of the cobalt hair.

“Call me that again.”

“Jinguji…”

Masato felt Ren’s jaw clench, and it was almost enough to make him feel guilty, but then the taller man tweaked his side and all Masato could do was cough out another little giggle. “ _Please_?”

He sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, before barely audibly saying, “Ren…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Ren,” he mumbled.

“You’ll have to speak up, amore, I can't hear you.”

What happened next caught Ren completely by surprise - Masato spun around on his heels to face his boyfriend. Putting one hand behind Ren’s head, he gripped the warm orange locks and, tilting his head upwards slightly, caught the ginger’s lips in a quick yet hard kiss that Ren didn’t even have the time to close his eyes during. “I love you, _Ren_ ,” he said, voice dripping with sultriness.

“And I love you, Masato.” He returned the statement with his usual prideful, passionate attitude, but couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks or the goosebumps that erected on the back of his neck. “I should tickle you more often.”

“Hmm… I don't think you should,” Masato mused, strewing his arms around Ren’s neck.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because if my memory serves me correctly…” Masato brought his hands up to Ren’s ribs, swiveling his thumbs at the tender flesh near the base of them, and the other man’s breath hitched. “You’re sensitive as well.”

“Hijirikawa…!”

“Oh, so we’ve gone back to family names?” A step forward on Masato's part and suddenly the ginger had toppled to the cold, hard floor of the kitchen with his boyfriend looming over him. “You’ll regret that, _Ren_.”

Even as Masato exacted his sweet revenge on the poor ginger, Ren couldn’t say he regretted any of it.


End file.
